A mobile telecommunication handset (hereinafter referred to as a mobile handset), which provides wireless voice and data communication on the move, traditionally provides a multimedia application where the subscriber may watch an audio or a video presentation and may click an input device to direct the presentation. Also, mobile handsets with a built-in camera are popular for use in photographing an object or recording video media and storing or transmitting the captured media as electronic information. The camera in the mobile handset is sometimes rotatable to allow a user to point the camera lens at the object to capture an image. The captured image is traditionally sent through a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) from the built-in camera to a main circuit of the mobile handset.
As the length of the FPCB gets shorter, the radio frequency reception gets poorer and a rotation angle of the camera gets smaller, which makes it difficult to focus the object through the display of the mobile handset. A long FPCB is necessary to remedy these problems, which provides more than 5 dB signal-to-noise ratio, compared to a short FPCB.
One method of using a long FPCB is to wind the FPCB in one direction twice along the outside surface of a protruding longitudinal opening formed on a cap. This increases noise level, unfortunately. Methods and systems are needed to overcome this shortcoming.